


The Blade that Cuts the Night

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: GARO (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (haha see what I did there?), Action, At this point I'm just making random tags just to fill up the tag box, Catradora ain't a thing but probably would be if I made this a series, Garo AU thing, Horror, Might do more but probably shouldn't, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Trans Catra (She-Ra), and Horrors, because of course she is, why wouldn't she be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. But by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.A couple visit an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town rumored to be haunted by monsters. What they don't know is that the true monster is much closer than they think. That's when they are visited upon by a mysterious stranger, and the true Horror of the night begins.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Blade that Cuts the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The cross over that no one thought of or wanted! But you're getting it anyway so there! Edit: Also realized that this is requires a bit of Garo knowledge to kinda get what is going on, so quick terminology review!
> 
> Horror: Demonic beasts from another realm called Makai, they feed on humans and possess those become saturated with darkness (negative emotions basically).
> 
> Makai Knights: An elite group of warriors whose never ending mission is to protect humanity from Horrors. They have a variety of magical tools and weapons they use in that mission, specifically their Makai Armor (patterned after wolves and strong enough to protect from the attacks of Horrors) and Madougu (magical tools designed to help a Knight, most often they are sentient and passed down through Knight lineages).
> 
> Garo: A Makai Armor and a title, one of the most prolific and powerful Makai Knights in history.
> 
> Zero: Same deal as Garo but not as highly regarded, pretty much the rival to Garo.

“Come on Mermista, don’t you have any sense of adventure?” The mustachioed gentleman throws his arms out to the empty storehouse, his bright smile lighting up the darkness of the dilapidated environment. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some silly rumors? I, Sea Hawk, will fight any monsters that show up! Adventure!”

Mermista rolls her eyes, “Sea Hawk I’m already bored. Can we go home now?”

Sea Hawk runs up to Mermista and waves his hands in front of his face, “No no no no! We can’t leave just yet! Just give it another minute, I’m sure we’ll see something.”

A metal pipe clangs in the darkness, Sea Hawk clings to Mermista. “S-s-s-see? I told you something was here!”

Mermista is about to chastise the cowardly man when the sound of footsteps tears her away from him. The pair hold each other close as the footsteps get closer and closer, every clack on the concrete floor making Mermista’s heart race faster and faster. The sound is nearly on top of them when suddenly it stops; Mermista turns to Sea Hawk, “Is it gone?”

Sea Hawk looks at her with unsure eyes, they turn to leave the way they came but jump when they see someone standing in their way. Mermista pulls out her phone and turns on it’s flashlight, lifting it up to illuminate the stranger in front of them; she’s a tall woman with golden blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail and a slicked coif. Her long white trench coat is pristine and brilliant against the enveloping darkness, almost beating it away with its magnificence. She stares down the couple with her steely blue eyes of the purest cerulean.

Sea Hawk clears his throat, “Well, haha, good evening! Uh, we weren’t expecting anyone else to be here. Did you come here to investigate the rumors too?”

The blonde looks from Sea Hawk to Mermista, she reaches into her pocket and holds out her hand in front of Mermista’s face. In her hand is an ornate lighter made of a dark bronze metal with almost demonic looking engravings on it, she strikes the wheel and a green flame blazes in front of her, reflecting back in her deep black eyes. The stranger moves the lighter to Sea Hawk now and performs the same action; as the green flame dances in front of his chestnut eyes, his eyes turn a ghostly blueish-white and black eldritch writing form around his pupil.

“Get here, now,” she orders Mermista. The blue haired woman stumbles away from her paramour and runs around the woman in white out of the warehouse. Sea Hawk chuckles, “Damn Makai Knight, you ran off my dinner.” The mustachioed man grins before jumping into the darkness, a trail of red flame the only evidence of his flight.

“Careful Adora,” warns the metal skull ring on Adora’s left hand. “I’m sensing more Horrors coming our way.”

“How many more, Zaruba?”

The clouds part from the sky above, letting the rays of the full moon filter through the giant hole in the ceiling. In the dim light dozens of black, misshapen skeleton-like creatures crawl out from the shadows, hissing and chattering their fangs as they surround the blonde.

“A lot more.” Zaruba responds.

Sea Hawk appears from the throng of Horrors, his brilliant smile now a dark and evil smirk. “I must thank you, Makai Knight, it’s not very often that I get to dine on a human of your caliber.” He breathes in deep, “Mmm I’m going to savor every last bite. ANIHILATE HER!”

Three of the monsters lunge at Adora, the blonde sends one flying back with a kick to the face and catches the wrist of the second, a loud crack echoing in the warehouse as Adora breaks it’s elbow and elbows it in the ribs. As the third Horror is about to dig its claws into her flank, Adora slips to the side, bringing the second Horror in the path of the third one, jets of black particles spewing from the wound in its side. She reaches into her coat and unsheathes the sword hidden there, cutting up the two monsters until they crumble into black dust. 

More Horrors jump into the fray with blood curdling roars, Adora dodges and weaves through their attacks as her blade dances through their bodies, leaving 5 more dust before her feet. She returns to the center of the room, the circle of monsters getting tighter around her with no end of the Horrors in sight. She lifts her sword towards the sky, the tip cuts a circle of light above her head, as she brings it down the circle cracks and beams of light shower the blonde from above. The Horrors shield their eyes from the brilliance, when they look back everyone recoils at the sight before them.

“Golden Knight,” Sea Hawk whispers, “Garo.”

In the place of Adora stands a knight clade in gold armor with white accents. The fangs of the snarling wolf like helmet glint in the pale moonlight as her red cape billows in the wind. An over eager Horror jumps at her from the side, her golden claws catch the monster by its throat in the blink of an eye, she crushes its neck with little effort sending it to join its fallen brethren. She bends her knees and launches herself forward, breaking the concrete under her in her flight; her golden blade flows through the Horrors before her like a raging river, she spins around and throws her blade at the group across the room, impaling two of them as it slams into a pillar..

Adora walks over to her sword, sparks flying with each step she takes, the two Horrors squirm and screech at her as she approaches. She grips the handle tight and slides it from the pillar, the two Horrors turning to black dust as the sword slides out of their bodies. She turns around and levels her blade at Sea Hawk, her electric blue pupils capturing his gaze. “Your move.”

The last remaining Horrors scurry into the darkness, Sea Hawk tries to get his subordinates to rally but in a matter of moments he is left alone to face down the golden knight. He faces Adora and grits his black fangs, “Well I didn’t want to share you anyway.” Steps closer to Adora and throws his arms to the side, his entire body alights with red and purple flames, searing away his human appearance to show his true form; a charred skull face with empty eye sockets, his chest is a hard shell of melted flesh and bone. Flames burst from vents in his sinewy arms and legs, the empty sockets in his eyes burn with Hellfire as he lets out a mighty roar that shakes the foundations of the building.

“Now,” the hulking monster bellows, “show me the power of Garo-” Sea Hawk stops mid monologue as two trails of light cut across his body. He looks down and pats at the parts where he felt the light pass, he looks back up at Adora as his body splits into three cut segments.

As the chunks of Sea Hawk’s body disintegrate into flames, another knight steps out from behind where the Horror stood. It looked like Garo but silver with accents of deep crimson. The knight steps closer to Adora, twin silver blades glistening in the moonlight as it walks, and stares at her with its mismatched eyes; one gold like the setting sun and the other a cool blue like the full moon.

“Hey Adora,” the silver knight drawls seductively.

Adora’s armor disassembles and disappears into the dimension it came from. The blonde scowls at the other knight, “Catra. Swooping in after I do all the hard work? That’s low, even for you. Not very becoming of the Silver Fang Knight Zero.”

Catra laughs as her armor also disassembles, sheathing her daggers in the scabbards hidden in her black coat. “Oh Adora, you know nothing is too low for me. Besides, I did help out a little. I took care of those stragglers you let escape.”

Adora rolls her eyes, she’s trying to look pissed but a tiny smile tugs at the corner of her lips. “So what are you doing here? This isn’t your territory.”

Catra shoots the blonde a lazy, lopsided grin, “I was just in the neighborhood, seeing the sights, catching up with old friends. Thought I heard some dumbass getting their ass handed to them and, surprise surprise, it was my good friend Adora!”

The silver wolf head necklace around Catra’s neck laughs, “Yeah right. She got a call from Glimmer saying you were heading into a Horror nest by yourself.”

“Silva, shut up,” Catra orders the Madou necklace as her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“She dropped everything and practically flew here just to make sure you were okay. Seriously, this girl is so head over heels in lov-mphrmph!” Silva’s comment is cut off as Catra’s hand covers its mouth.

“I swear to god, Silva,” Catra grits through clenched teeth, “I will melt you down and turn you into a butt plug if you don’t shut up!” She looks over at a rather confused Adora, she offers the blonde a nervous laugh. “Madougu, they say darndest things.”

“Riiiiiight,” Zaruba clacks. “Adora, I’m not sensing any other Horrors in the area. Looks like we’re clear for the night.”

Adora smiles at her ring, “Awesome! I could use the break.” She turns to Catra, “Hey, uh, you free right now? I know a place that has really great burgers and beer. I’ll buy.”

Catra bites down on one corner of her lip, a sharp incisor pokes out over her lip. “Hmm okay. Not like I’m doing anything else tonight. Lead the way golden girl.” Adora’s laugh makes Catra’s heart melt. Silva hums and Catra shushes it, running up to Adora’s side as the blonde makes for the exit.

“Did you really rush over when you heard I was in trouble?”

“Well I mean, I can’t have my rival go off and get herself whacked by some low level Horror. That’d be embarrassing for the both of us.” Adora gives her a smug grin. “It’s true! It wasn’t because I like you or anything,” Catra huffs.

“Haha, right. We’ll just say you did it for the free burgers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Garo Versus Road last night (not my favorite of the franchise, but it is interesting to see the changes they made) and was reminded that I always wanted to do a She-Ra/Garo cross over thing. So I hope you liked my little one shot here, will do more for this? Maybe, who really knows. I've said before where I was like "oh this is just a one shot" and then started a series on it, so it isn't outside the realm of possibility. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
